


【MM】朝野秘事

by Rui_as_you_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_as_you_wish/pseuds/Rui_as_you_wish
Summary: 全天下人都知道左拾遗天不怕地不怕，刚得不行，唯独只怕温柔沉静的右相。他们不明白右相有什么可怕，那是因为他们不曾像左拾遗一样，几乎每天屁股都要被右相打肿。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	【MM】朝野秘事

*朝代人物完全架空，官职和殿名等等亦是，有对应不上的不是笔误哈～

今天的朝会还是和从前一样无趣。右拾遗低头时忍不住打了个哈欠，满眼泪光地看向皇帝百无聊赖的表情。好不容易熬到下班，他如释重负地起身，正准备转身离去。

咦，不对……平日里身形矫健的左拾遗怎么比自己起来得慢？

右拾遗有点奇怪地转头看他，却发现左拾遗站直时打了个趔趄。他连忙掺了一下左拾遗的胳膊，发现他的表情好像带着点痛苦。

“李兄，没事吧？”

“没事，没事。”左拾遗摆了摆手，端正了表情，和他说笑着一同走出了太和殿。而今正值秋季，帝都秋季最美在西郊，其次便是宫中。左右拾遗二人相携步出宫外，分别上了各自的马车。

爬上马车时，右拾遗担忧地回头看了一眼。不知道是不是他的错觉，左拾遗今天走路的姿势有点僵硬，可别是年纪轻轻就得了老寒腿。这不天气一冷，他就受不住了。

——————————————————————

却说左拾遗上车后，如释重负地叹了一口气。原来他的夹衣早已汗湿，再和右拾遗这样一路走下去，怕是外边的官服也快全部湿透了。这却并不是被秋老虎给热得——而是疼得。

左拾遗有个不可告人的小秘密。他每次下朝后都不能直接回房休息，也不能去书房读书，也不能去饭厅用饭，也不能去院里玩蹴鞠……他一回家换下朝服，就要立刻从侧院的耳门赶去邻居家书房。

马车载着左拾遗一路颠进了他家车门。甫一停下，他便迫不及待地要下车，却因身后太痛差点没站稳。被邻居要求留在家里不准掺他上朝的小张心急如焚，掀开帘子就把他扶下了地；刚想劝拾遗歇歇再走，就见他着急忙慌地要往更衣间赶。

“老爷，您这是何苦……”

“带我过去。”

“是。”小张无奈地听从了命令。

——————————————————————

此时，拾遗家隔壁，也有一人正急匆匆地赶着路。小厮跟在后头一路小跑，才勉强跟上大步流星行色匆忙的他。

小厮边跑边喘着气：“老爷，老爷……您慢点儿，小心看路！”

“不必管我。”开口说话的正是我朝年纪轻轻就官居正二品的右相大人。他神色郁郁，眉眼纠结起来，像在犹豫某件重要的大事。

小厮悄悄观察着右相的神情，心中嘀咕，不知是谁又惹这位大爷不快了。看他难得一脸忧思，这次事情估计不小。

只见右相纠结许久，还是开口吩咐道：“你去拿些伤药，送到书房。”

“哎！”小厮转身就走。

右相回头看了眼他的背影，抬高声音，中气十足地补道：“要快！”

还差一小段路就到书房了。想到左拾遗上朝时憔悴的神色和退朝起身时的那一下晃悠，右相心急如焚，悔恨不已，只怪自己昨日没控制住脾气，把他打得太狠。他气头上还叫小张第二日不准跟着服侍。按左拾遗这驴脾气，估计疼昏过去也不会偷偷让小张跟上。

有时候右相真不知道左拾遗是生性秉直，还是故意倔着要让他心疼。

——————————————————————

右相在书房来回晃荡了几回，终于等来了小厮的药。

“行了，退下吧。老规矩，我和拾遗出来前不准叫人靠近小院。”

“是！”

右相走到太师椅上坐下，把玩着装药的小瓷瓶。思量了一下，他把瓷瓶藏进了旁边柜子的抽屉，佯作镇定地喝起了茶。

不一会儿，左拾遗就进来了。他怄了右相一眼，行了个礼，道：“右相大人。”

右相只装做没看见，上前扶了扶他，把他引到旁边坐下。左拾遗的椅子上向来放着厚厚的垫子，只有在刻意惩罚他时才会把垫子拿下。他如今看见垫子端端正正地摆在太师椅上，心中已定，知道右相的气已经消了。然而坐下去时仍旧疼得一个激灵。右相看见后眉间一跳，努力忍住心疼，开始和他谈论政事。

按理说，左拾遗和右相不该日日在此处私聚，讨论政务。如果被多疑的君主知道，可能会判他们结党营私，一下把脑袋砍了。但这俩人自小在当朝皇帝眼皮子底下长大，一个年长三岁、性格沉稳机敏，一个聪慧可爱但过于顽皮。全天下从来只有右相能管住左拾遗，他们两人配合起来，那是一个默契十足所向无敌。

但做皇帝不能太偏心，只能步步算计，慢慢提拔国家的栋梁之材，以避免他们在施展才华前就先被扼杀。他对这两位年轻官员寄予厚望，希望他们能长成参天大树，荫蔽尚年幼的太子。

在右相升官做中书令当天，皇帝就悄悄约他去御书房谈过。这也是他对左拾遗无比严厉的原因。做官到他们这步，向前一步就能实现安国安民的理想，但只要踏错一步，就会有千万只手拖他们和他们的朋友进入深渊，甚至迈向死亡。

要是他和左拾遗做得不够好，甚至不用敌党攻击，皇帝自己就会放弃这两枚棋子。

——————————————————————

正事讨论完了，房间一时陷入沉寂。沉默了一会儿，左拾遗起身作揖：“如果没什么事，我就……”

“你在家里还叫我大人，是还气我打你？”

右相突然出声打断。左拾遗诧异地抬起了头，然后便被比他整整高了半头的右相半搀扶、半胁迫地带到了隔壁小间的榻上。

感到自己的亵裤被褪了下来，左拾遗伸手想挡：“大人！”

“叫我什么？”右相一巴掌扇了上去。

左拾遗疼得忍不住喊了一声，委屈地低声叫他：“哥……”

他的亵裤被褪了下来。

——————————————————————

看着左拾遗屁股上青青紫紫的伤痕，右相一时陷入了沉默。许是因为昨天刚挨了一顿狠的，臀肉现在还高高肿起，又因为一天的活动严重了许多。右相长久地盯着左拾遗的伤，一直到他不自在地开始扭动。

“哥……？”

左拾遗试探地问了一句。

他突然感到自己肿痛的屁股落上了一滴滚烫的水。他心里一紧，连忙回头要看，却被右相有力的手按在了榻上。他只好闭上眼睛，悄悄忍住突然翻滚到眼睛的泪意。

右相虽然手狠，但也是真疼他。

尝试着冷静了一会儿后，右相探过身子取出了刚刚叫人拿来的药膏，轻轻涂抹在左拾遗青肿的臀肉上。他犹豫了一下，想到今天上朝时左拾遗的惨状，决定速战速决——一只手按住小孩，另一只手快速揉伤。小孩忍了一会儿，忍不住扑腾起双腿，上半身却努力对抗想躲的冲动，乖乖趴在那里。右相又觉得可爱，又心疼，刚揉完伤就把眼泪汪汪的小孩抱在怀里，摸着头晃悠来晃悠去地安慰。

左拾遗两只手小心翼翼地虚浮在刚遭受过一番蹂躏的臀部上，碰都不敢碰。他把头靠在右相肩窝里抽泣了一会儿，然后整个人放松下来，搂住他的腰，沉进了他温暖的怀抱里。

“心疼我还打得这么狠……”左拾遗嘟嘟囔囔地小声撒娇，“还不让小张陪我上朝。回来了还先讲完正事才给我擦药。讲正事时还板着一张脸，看起来超级凶。”

讲着讲着，左拾遗的眼睛里又积了两汪眼泪水，要掉不掉的。右相发愁地叹了口气，又把他搂紧了些。

“说着说着又委屈上了？小哭包！”

“呜呜呜可是屁股真的好痛嘛……”

“对不起，”右相的大手开始帮左拾遗轻轻揉着屁股，“以后再也不打得这样狠了。”

“哼！”

左拾遗装作生气地别过脸，心里却甜滋滋的。

———————————————————————

号外！我朝年轻有为，刚到不行，但一见右相就乖乖听话的左拾遗快一个月没挨打啦！上次打得太重，差不多一周他的屁股才消肿，两周多了才不痛。

这段时间右相对他可以说是呵护备至，虽然不能在外人面前显露出来，但一下朝关起门来，那叫一个和颜悦色。以前要挨顿打的错误只会低着头被骂一顿，以前要挨顿骂的错误只会收获一声温柔无奈的叹气，以前要拼命认错的错误只会换来一段鼓励的话语……

开御前小会的时候，连皇帝都察觉到不对，会后留下右相问他是不是把左拾遗打狠了。

右相沉默不语。皇帝急得第二天留了左拾遗，要扒他的裤子验伤，左拾遗好说歹说才让皇帝相信他的屁股没事了。

这样三个多星期下来，实不相瞒，左拾遗飘了。

近几日朝廷一直在为一件事烦忧：巡抚上折子说江南的运河通了。皇帝觉得国泰民安，国力强盛，想趁自己尚未年老，下江南游历一番。百官极力劝谏。尤其是礼部尚书，年已八十，还每日中气十足地站在朝堂上骂人，用仁义礼智信训得皇上抬不起头来。

皇上忍了又忍。想是下江南的诱惑和渴望太大，居然到第四天还在固执地说要让太子留在京师，他外出游历一年再回。礼部尚书慷慨激昂引经据典，说了整整半个时辰。皇帝一忍再忍，眼看这次就要不能成行了，不禁龙颜大怒。

“朕在这京师为国为民，每日操劳，如今却连哥江南都去不得了？！你们给朕住嘴！”

“皇上万不可意气用事啊！”礼部尚书长跪不起。

“好，好……”皇帝气得站了起来，在龙椅前来回踱步，“既然礼部尚书如此看不惯朕，也不必相见两相厌了，明天你便告老还乡吧！”

朝堂里一片寂静。所有官员都看向礼部尚书的位置。他两眼垂泪，神情很明显是被伤透了心，胸口一阵阵起伏。

就在这时，左拾遗从地上爬起来，走到了礼部尚书的身旁跪下。

“还请皇上三思。下江南劳民伤财，又有前朝经历为鉴，恐怕可能动摇国本。您如今非但坚持要去，还想罢了礼部尚书的官，堵住百官的嘴，臣以为非常不妥。”

“你……”皇帝指着左拾遗，拼命深呼吸了几下。他走上前两步，准备开口说话，又似乎想到了什么，硬生生忍下。最后只把案上的瓷杯摔到了左拾遗跟前，溅起的一片瓷片划伤了他的脸颊。

“礼部尚书不必走了。倒是你，这段时间先不用上朝，休息几日吧。”

帝王拂袖而去，朝中一片哗然。左拾遗一眼瞥到了人群中右相气得青黑的面孔，心里一沉，暗叫不妙。

刚养好几天的伤……

这次怕是要被打得更狠了……

左拾遗两边臀瓣暗自发痛，欲哭无泪。

———————————————————————

“老爷，到地方了！”

小张已经掀开车帘等了好一会儿。见左拾遗还在暗自出神，出声提醒。

“嗯？啊！哦。”

左拾遗下了车，心不在焉地往侧院走去。不知道这回右相要用什么打他……不会是那块超级厚的黄花梨板子吧？

上次被那东西打了三板，屁股整整痛了四五天……

“老爷，老爷……”小张远远看见右相带着人大步流星地走来，而自家老爷还没有察觉到危险的到来，急忙轻声提醒。但左拾遗过于沉浸在恐惧当中，甚至没发现恐惧已经出现在自己面前。

“老爷！”

“啊？”

左拾遗茫然地抬起头来，在小张的示意下往小径那头望去。脸黑如锅底的右相正朝他的方向过来。完了，这回这么急着打他，都等不到他去书房……

他定睛一看，跟在右相身后一路小跑的小厮，手中捧着一个木头匣子和一把木尺。

左拾遗身后一紧，整个人冻结在当场，看着他们二人一步步走到他的面前。

右相玩味地看了他的表情一会儿，才开口吩咐：“你们两个出去。把侧院给我封了，任何人不得靠近院墙一步。”

他接过小厮手中的“凶器”，在空中甩了甩，然后看向左拾遗：“正好你未来几天都不用上朝。”

左拾遗感觉自己的脸都怕僵了。他动了动喉咙，一时发不出声音。

“怎么？你不是胆子很大吗？”

“哥……哥，您冷静点……”

“冷静？”右相笑了。他倏地一下收了笑容，对左拾遗说：“给我去山石旁边摆好姿势。”

左拾遗积了一汪眼泪，哀求地看着他：“不要在外面……”

“三，二，一……”

倒计时不论对几岁的孩子都十分有用。左拾遗急忙跑到原本是院景的山石旁边，一咬牙，含泪脱下了自己的亵裤，掀起外衣，撑着山石高高撅起了屁股。

右相也不着急。他慢悠悠地把尺子和木匣放好，走到院墙边的柳树折了一根柳条，一边摘掉枝叶，一边走向摆好姿势的左拾遗。看见他这架式，左拾遗怕得双腿直打颤，安静地等待命运的宣判。

—————————————————————————

右相扬起柳条，控制着力气，在左拾遗将养了一个月后白白嫩嫩吹弹可破的屁股上排列出几道整齐的红痕。左拾遗疼得倒抽一口凉气，忍不住往前直躲。那柳条明明看着柔软，抽在肉上却一点也不温柔，只需一下便是一条火辣辣的红痕。

大概二十来下过去，左拾遗已经开始往下不停掉着泪珠子，整个身子拼命往石头上靠。即便如此，他也躲不过右相不留情面的痛打，屁股上交错肿起的红痕看起来好不可怜。

太久没有挨打，屁股确实是娇嫩了很多——这让挨完这顿打几乎变成了一项几乎不可能的任务。

只要稍微想像自己的屁股还要被怎样教训，左拾遗的腿就开始发软，恨不得把身后那两团割下来不要了。他甚至没能察觉到身后的柳条停了下来，只觉得屁股肿痛火辣到不行，以一种前所未有的炽热挑战着他的耐受力。右相从来没用过类似藤条或鞭子的东西抽过他，这回柳条的柔韧带来的火辣辣的疼痛对他而言是种从未忍受过的痛苦，让他伏在石头上哭得肩膀一抽一抽的。

右相心疼了，放下柳条伸手去搂他。左拾遗还以为右相要把他按在腿上打屁股，怕得不住往后躲。捞了他几把都没捞到的右相很快猜出了小孩躲他的原因，伸手便探向小孩的身后。

左拾遗怕得嘤咛一声，闭上眼等待即将到来的疼痛，却只等来了右相轻柔的按摩和抚摸。虽然屁股上还是热辣辣地疼着，但右相的话按摩让原本尖锐的一道道疼痛融合在一起，没那么难熬了。他渐渐靠近右相的怀抱，信任地把头埋到他的怀里。

抱着小孩的右相转过身靠坐在石头上，小孩撅着屁股窝在他怀里，超级听话。他的气还没有消，只要一想起之前他对皇帝的顶撞，就恨不得打得他每天都爬不起来床、没办法出去闯祸；但怀里的小孩每抽泣一声，又心疼得不想再打他哪怕一掌，不想让他再捂着屁股委屈地哭泣。

说起来左拾遗也才只挨了六七年的打。六七年前，他还没考科举，只是个刚十五岁的学生。右相少年天才，中举得早，刚十八就从外地历任回来，一回来就遇见了为了儿子整日愁眉苦脸的左拾遗他爹。

可能是儿子过于可爱、老父亲下不去手，左拾遗从未挨过父亲的打。家里请的西席也不爱打人，更倾向于用唠叨神功把人唠叨得求生不得求死不能。然而自从右相义无反顾地承担起督促左拾遗学习的重任开始，他的屁股便开始了漫长的挨打生涯。很长一段时间里他的屁股每天都肿着，背不出书来还要撅着肿屁股继续挨右相的戒尺。科举前四个月时，左拾遗尚且不太听话，一天挨个四五顿打都是可能的事。后来可能也被打怕了，开始认真读书，屁股终于有了不挨打的日子。

左拾遗被揍完屁股后红肿着屁股躲进右相怀里哭，对他们二人而言都是再自然不过的动作。除了大年初一不打孩子、和刚挨过一顿狠打后不容易挨打，要是隔两日没发生这样的事，不说他们俩了，连小张都要感觉不习惯。

这样一想，左拾遗觉得自己还真是有点悲惨……

——————————————————————

“好了，去把戒尺拿来，继续摆好姿势。”

左拾遗懵懵懂懂地抬起头，一下子没反应过来右相说了什么。

“这么舍不得起来，是还想继续挨柳条？”

“不不不不……”小孩的头摇得像拨浪鼓一样。他猛地跳起来，朝戒尺走去。越靠近，步子却不由得越来越慢……

他悄悄回过头往右相的方向看了一眼，发现他正在瞪他，立刻转过身拿了尺子递给他。然后便双手撑着石头，撅起屁股，摆回了刚才的姿势。

右相把尺子抵在他的身后，冰凉的触觉让他瑟缩了一下。想到小孩刚才做的蠢事，一阵怒火又从右相心底重新升起，熊熊燃烧。

“说吧，为什么挨打。”

小朋友没有意识到右相又生气了，小声嘟囔：“还不是你想打我……”

右相气急反笑，没再下心思收力，高高扬起戒尺，然后狠狠地落在了欠揍的光屁股上。左拾遗丝毫没有准备，五六下后疼得直接趴在了石头上痛哭，二十下后忍不住四处乱动，胡乱开始求饶。

打满了三十下，右相才停下。等左拾遗哭得不那么厉害了，又冷冷开口：“站起来面向我。”

左拾遗不敢再开玩笑，抖着两条腿乖乖站直。

“为什么挨打？”

虽然面对着可怕的戒尺，但左拾遗倔强得很，心里也很不服气。他觉得自己在朝堂上没做错事，努力压下抽泣，大声开口：“因为我惹皇上发火。”

空气安静了几秒。

左拾遗抬头盯着右相的眼睛，放缓了声音：“我没做错。皇上一旦下江南，必定劳民伤财。他为了自己的私欲置民生于不顾，本就不应当。更何况他当时还要罢礼部尚书的官堵住别人的嘴，太不像话了！”

又是很重的十个戒尺落下。这次左拾遗没躲，也没哭，直挺挺站在原地挨打。泪珠子像断了线一样了从通红的眼眶里冒了出来，两个拳头紧紧攥着，很明显是不服气极了。

“你再想想，我是因为这个打你吗？”

左拾遗像是意识到了什么，猛地抬头看他。

“你是说……”

右相深吸了一口气，边说边往下落戒尺。

“我是说（啪）！明明有（啪）那么多办法（啪）可以劝皇上（啪），你却偏偏（啪）选择了（啪）最蠢的那个！（啪啪啪）”

左拾遗表情有点茫然，一边又疼到不停扭动屁股，不住在左右脚之间转换着重心。

“哥……”

“（啪啪啪）还叫我哥？（啪）你心里有过我这个哥吗！说你你不听（啪），打你还闹脾气（啪），关键是打了也没用！（啪啪啪啪啪）”

“哎呀哥哥哥哥哥哥，别打了，好疼……”

“现在知道疼了！刚刚不是还犟得很吗？”

右相把左拾遗按回石头上，右手举起戒尺往下落。左拾遗疼得两腿扑腾，亵裤早已踢飞出去，连鞋子都甩掉了一只。

戒尺停下来后，他趴在石头上呜呜呜哭了很久。屁股已经变成深红色，肿了一大圈，在白皙皮肤的映衬下显得分外可怜。右相坐在旁边安抚他的情绪，帮他顺着气，眼中充满了心疼和忧愁。

“皇上那个脾气你也知道。他做太子的时候就爱玩，本本分分做了几十年皇帝，玩心上来想出去玩玩也是正常。他心里也明白这样做不好，但这几日大臣一直上书骂他，他也是气急了，故意和朝堂作对。”

“可是他今天要罢黜礼部尚书……”

“那你也不该在朝堂上公然站出来顶撞他呀，可以下了朝再劝。咱们皇上是个明君，等他冷静下来，自己先会后悔。你再这么一劝，给他个台阶，大家脸上都好看。”

“可是……哥，我想做个直臣。有错就说，有功就夸，我不想阿谀奉承，每天只看皇上的脸色说话。”

右相帮他顺气的手停了一秒，又状若无事地继续抚摸。

“做直臣是好事。只是现在，我们和太子的根基都还不稳。你真的以为今天皇上让你过段时间上朝，只是在生你的气？”

左拾遗扬起头，双眼哭得红红肿肿，好不可怜。

“不然呢？”

“哎，傻子……他要是真生气，直接把你贬走不就好了？皇上这是让你好好反省，下次聪明一点，不要那么冲动，踏实、稳当地行事才能长久。”

左拾遗双手撑着石头，跪坐起来，乖巧地看着右相。他时而低头沉思，时而抬头看他一会儿。片刻后，他认真地对右相道歉：“哥，对不起，我错了。”

右相站起身来，叹了口气。

“知道错了就去石头上跪趴着。还有板子没挨完呢。”

“还有？！”左拾遗惊恐得红了眼眶，用手指着那块带来可怕回忆的石头，“这也太小了，怎么跪得上去？”

“那去那里。”残忍无情的右相抬抬下巴，指向远处一块大圆石的位置。他打开木头匣子，里面摆着一块厚度约一公分的黄花梨木的板子；不是很大，看起来一下大概能覆盖半个屁股。

拿起板子的右相背着手朝那块石头走去。左拾遗颤颤巍巍地从地上爬起来，因为屁股肿痛而不敢迈开步子，一小步一小步地慢慢向石头挪去。

——————————————————————

手脚并用地爬到石头上后，左拾遗先端正跪好，接着上半身向下趴伏，臀部自然翘起，形成了一个最适合挨打的姿势。

“两条腿打开。对，再开一点。腰往下，屁股翘起来……再高，再高……”

屁股都快翘到天上去了……左拾遗满面通红，连耳朵尖都红的发烫，快和饱经折磨的屁股一个颜色了。好不容易摆好了让右相满意的姿势，他闭上眼睛，等待右相宣判自己将挨的数量。

厚重的板子抵到了他的屁股上。坚硬而冰冷的板子的重量让他打了寒颤，开始真心实意地恐惧即将到来的疼痛。

“自己说，该打几下？”

这是左拾遗从小到大最害怕的一个问题。说多了就按那个数打，说少了直接翻倍，平时沉稳可靠的右相在打人的问题上从不手软，教训得他一度看见右相就觉得自己下一秒就要被扒了裤子按着狠揍光屁股。

“十……十下……”

“好，十五下。”

板子在屁股上轻轻拍了两下，然后结结实实地走了下来。那块板子威力极猛，左拾遗一度被打懵了，屁股痛得喊不出声音，只小小“啊”了一声。他几乎要以为自己的左半边屁股被打成两瓣了。仅仅一个板子，他原本就烫得像火烧的屁股，仿佛被加了把火，以一种前所未有的方式肿痛、跳动着。

右相特地留了一段时间让左拾遗感受板子的疼痛。接着他举起板子，打向他的右边屁股。

啪！

“啊！”左拾遗的呼吸变得急促，小声呻吟，滚烫的泪水一滴滴滑落到石头上。他弓起了背，片刻后又乖乖颤抖着把屁股伸了回去，撅得很高，迎接下面的板子。

啪！……啪！……啪！……啪！……啪！……

左拾遗的屁股已经完全没有一块好肉了，肿得发亮，看起来超级可怜。右相把板子往下移点，打他稍微没那么肿的臀腿交界处，疼得左拾遗大声哭叫起来。

“我错了，我错了！啊！哥哥哥哥哥哥……”

终于来到最后两下。

右相后来其实已经把力气放得很小，虽然疼得大汗淋漓的左拾遗并感受不到。最后两下，他稍微恢复了一开始的力度，快速打向左拾遗的臀峰。

啪！啪！

左拾遗哭得嗓子都哑了，无力地整个人瘫倒在石头面上，含糊不清地哭泣。右相伸手去扶他。不想他疼得身子都软了，整个人脱力地倚靠在右相身上，抽抽噎噎地哭了好长一段时间。

等小孩平静了一点后，右相双手抱着他站起身，用外袍盖住了裸露出的皮肤。现在左拾遗这高高肿起的屁股，要穿亵裤是肯定穿不上了。他直接抱着左拾遗回了他的卧房，吩咐人拿了伤药，准备好热水和帕子，亲自帮他擦药、擦身体，然后把人哄睡。

接下来的几天，右相公然告了假，陪着左拾遗休息。左拾遗这次疼得狠了，连着一周多都不理右相，连看也不愿看他一眼。右相自知理亏，对他百依百顺，时不时就情真意切地忏悔、认错。

“有什么用？现在道歉，下次还不是打得这么狠！”

右相沉默。

左拾遗气得转头不去看他。要不是现在只能趴着，他真想转过身，只留给右相一个冷酷无情的背影……

—————————————————————

右相告假的时候，皇帝就觉得状况不对，左拾遗这次肯定是挨了顿特别狠的。右相手狠心黑，也不知道他这回要在榻上将养几天……

第四天，皇帝开始准备出宫事宜，还有和心腹就能不能出宫去拾遗家里吵架。

第七天，皇帝吵赢了。

第八天他来到拾遗家里，发现他居然还不能起身，起得当场扒了他的裤子看伤。裤子脱下的那刻，皇帝沉默了几秒，然后暴跳如雷，拉过右相就用手边的折扇揍他的屁股。

左拾遗目瞪口呆地看着右相挨揍。三十下后他开始心疼，替右相求饶，皇帝恨恨地又打了十下才停。

皇帝看向眼里满是心疼的左拾遗，有些愧疚地低下了头。

“唉，怪朕当时糊涂，非要去那江南……不去了，不去了，就留在京师挺好。只是对不住你……”

皇帝回宫后，左拾遗好说歹说，终于说服了右相同意让他看看伤。傻小孩明明自己屁股要严重得多，却看着右相肿起一层的屁股红了眼眶。

“他怎么能这样打你？”

“皇上毕竟是我的老师。”

“老师也不能这样打人屁股啊……”

右相神情复杂地看向鼻头红红的左拾遗，欲言又止。左拾遗也看着他。两人对彼此想说的话心照不宣，一时又不知该如何开口。

“我们……”两个声音同时响起。

“你说……”他们又同时开了口。片刻的怔愣后，他们看着对方笑了好一会儿。右相宠溺地左拾遗开怀的笑容，温声说道：“我们……打通了院墙，一起住吧，好吗？”

左拾遗笑而不语。

“现在这个时代，比从前能接受男风。我们可以先瞒着外面，等根基稳定了，再办个酒席告知大家。院墙打通以后倒不必做什么改变，我们住你这里，或者住我那儿。你……子煜，我心悦你。”

“我亦心悦于你。”

“那我搬过来？”

“好。”

两个终于袒露了内心的人紧紧相拥，幸福地想象着他们光明的未来。

——————————————————————

第二日，右相就被皇帝强行请去上朝了。

左拾遗在家“反省”了两个月，等伤完全好了、他也玩够了，皇帝亲自下诏令，升了他的官，让他回去上朝。京城一时哗然，前段时间还在嘲笑他失去皇上偏爱的众人大惊失色，感觉皇上对一些事情不再藏着掖着，开始更明显地提拔偏向太子的官员。

朝堂上几度暗波汹涌，但都在右相一党的努力下慢慢化解。

数年后，皇帝驾崩。因为留有遗诏，这几年支持太子的官员也越来越多，新皇顺利即位。

新皇即位的第二天，右相和他的邻居在家中举办了一个宴会……


End file.
